


【授權翻譯轉載】啞口教授與盲眼威脅

by Honoxarashi0301



Category: wrwrd!
Genre: Army parody, Gen, 軍パロ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honoxarashi0301/pseuds/Honoxarashi0301
Summary: 四流、軍Pa。於某次出勤，因為教授的失誤導致自己無法說話、導致搭擋看不見的故事——
Relationships: yonryuu, 四流
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯轉載】啞口教授與盲眼威脅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [見えない脅威と言えない教授](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651679) by 筆の遅いノミです. 



> 主要人物：教授、威脅。  
> 其他成員有出現一點點。
> 
> 此篇是翻譯作品！

和Zom組合的工作一直都很愉快。

儘管我和Zom思考的方向、擅長領域幾乎並不相同，  
但互相幫助、互相分擔工作，常常完成了困難的任務。  
是位非常值得信賴的朋友、也是搭擋。

可是這次失敗了。

我注意力不集中，太驕恃同伴給予我的信賴。  
應該要考慮更多他身上承擔的重量。

潛入進來的組織成員丟出的煙幕彈含有刺激性物質，  
燒傷了我的喉嚨、以及他的雙眼。

☆

「痊癒要花兩、三天吧。」

Emile和Zom並坐在醫務室的診察區。  
坐在對面的Sinpei神將資料寫入病歷簿，告訴他們診察結果。

話是這樣說，但從剛剛開始Zom就很坐立不安地冷靜不下來。

不過很正常，畢竟現在的Zom被敵人使用的藥物導致雙眼的視覺功能喪失。

因為同樣原因的Emile點了點頭，雖然眼睛沒受到傷害，  
但藥物傷了喉嚨、而不能說話。

很心疼旁邊被繃帶包住雙眼的Zom。

昨晚，煙幕消散後馬上去Zom身旁想問問他是否沒事。

但自己無法從嘴巴出聲，只能不斷聽到氣管竄出空氣的咻咻聲。

而Zom開始徬徨地伸出手揮向空氣。

「眼睛看不到。  
這什麼東西⋯Emi？你在哪？」

幸好Shaoron和Koneshima不在現場，  
受傷的人沒有增加。  
而組織殘黨就這樣逃走了。

在坐上過來支援的夥伴車輛時，為了讓Zom能冷靜下來而坐在他旁邊。

挺後悔現在連用刺痛的喉嚨說一句「沒事的。」都沒辦法，  
但現在回想起來，那時間點無法說話說不定比較好。

當時就算要跟他搭話，我想那也是要謝罪、要後悔的事，  
但太多了也不知從何說起。

從很久以前就在讀書、研討會，論知識和字彙量都該比普通人多，  
但這些累積到現在的知識，在關鍵時刻卻起不了作用。

「那我去街上買為了調傷藥需要的藥物，兩位就在這安分待著吧。」

目送整理東西出門的軍醫。  
而軍隊幹部們為了要肅清昨天敗逃的殘黨，全都出門了。  
Gruppen交代他們在痊癒前好好休養，所以也沒有事做。  
外頭除了能聽到一點一般兵的刻苦訓練聲響以外，什麼都聽不到。

平常能聽到的內鬥聲、總統大人和書記長的應酬也都沒聽見，  
只有一片寂靜。

「Emi？」

被突然的搭話聲多少有點嚇到，但還是沒辦法出聲音。  
沒辦法說什麼「怎麼啦？」，只好輕輕地碰了他肩膀。  
不過對方因為失去了視覺，警戒心比以往更強，身體一瞬間緊張起來。

「是Emi吧？  
⋯⋯對噢你說不了話。」

平常開朗的Zom臉上浮出了寂寞的表情，  
看著看著覺得很對不起他。  
一直以來很開朗、天不怕地不怕，又被稱為「同伴最強威脅」的他，  
實際上是很喜歡跟同伴混在一起的老么個性。  
而現在他什麼都看不到、旁邊有誰也不清楚，  
看起來非常不安。

如果別人待在這的話，就能跟他說說話、給他讀讀書。

「⋯⋯」

「Emi，我什麼都看不到所以很無聊，你要待在我旁邊喔。」

因為我看不見。

這句話的後續會不會是「因為我很怕。」？  
但現在我根本沒有權利跟方法去問他，  
看著他故作堅強的嘴角笑容我也無從拒絕。

我抓住鄰座Zom的手掌，用手指在上頭寫『我 明 白 了』。

一開始他覺得很癢，但我寫了幾次後，他發現了我的用意。  
看起來痊癒前只能用這方法溝通。

「看起來能互相溝通了，不過這個好癢噢。」

『對 不 起』

「呃，不用道歉啦。」

⋯⋯

「欸，反正現在很閒，去散散步唄。」

『會 不 會 太 危 險』

「又沒有跟外頭一樣會偷襲的人啦。  
Emi帶我去哪裡、我都好。」

所以不要放我一個人在這喔？

我看他一臉完全不考慮絲毫被拒絕的可能性就拜託我的樣子，  
下意識地皺了眉。

太卑鄙了，這實在是太卑鄙了。  
我前面的應該是同伴最強威脅吧？  
其他幹部也常常說，  
Zom進入老么模式後跟威（ㄆㄧㄥˊ）脅（ㄔㄤˊ）模式不一樣，  
要求會很難拒絕。

對Emile來說，Zom看起來就像隻小奶狗。

太賊了，哪裡有拒絕的道理？

『被 交 代 說 要 老 實 待 著 所 以 只 能 一 下 下 喔』

跟他講完後，小心不讓他跌倒牽起他的手，  
他看起來有些提心吊膽、但很樂意地跟著走。

寂靜的上午基地走廊上，有著兩個人的腳步聲、以及一個人講話的聲音。  
溫和的陽光在地板分割出影繪。  
時不時會偷看經過的房間，潛入房間後惡作劇地把門鎖上，  
看看對方有沒有辦法把門打開。

進入了軍樂隊的音樂室，Emile彈起了鋼琴。  
Zom則一邊偶爾戳戳手邊的的東西，確認是什麼樂器。

後來走進了視聽室，把架子角落長灰塵的黑白電影片抽出來，  
放進開會用的投影機觀賞。  
雖然Zom只聽得到聲音、Emile叫不出慘叫也笑不出聲，  
但對很久沒看過的電影很是興奮。

時間接近正午，方才說了只能外出一下子，便盡早返回了醫務室。  
Emile將手伸向了P神置有醫療書籍的書架。  
平常都讀慣了政治、軍事和文學書類，  
但醫療書籍內都是不曾聽聞過的單字排列在裡頭。  
這點燃了Emile心中的求知慾。

看了一陣子往旁邊看去，Zom正昏昏欲睡的掛在椅子上。  
可能是在不習慣的環境裡過度使用神經系統、  
又到處走來走去導致疲勞了吧。

這樣太危險了，去睡床上比較好喔。  
Emile說道，帶他去床單上過洗衣糊的床上，  
讓他睡著再繼續讀書。

一切學問的根源都有聯繫。  
藥物中毒書籍裡載有在刀具裡下毒的知識；  
人體骨骼肌肉書物裡載有不添增負擔給肌肉的戰法；  
精神醫學書類載有如何照護厭戰同伴的方法。

不知不覺在文字的世界裡埋入了將近兩個小時。  
Emile伸了懶腰、打哈欠。

好想喝紅茶。

房間的櫥櫃裡應該有餅乾罐。  
既然去食堂吃中飯太危險的話，那吃點餅乾不為過吧。

☆

→Zom

我夢到了很久遠、小時候的夢。  
沒有家人、也沒有可以回去的家，在巷弄的角落穿破衣服。  
每天仰望民宅露出來的燈光過生活。

那時也無法飽足三餐。  
有時候昨晚一起手拉手窩在一起取暖的同伴，  
隔天醒來有幾個人就耐不住冬季的寒冷，身體溫度便消失了。

兒童和長者相繼在這不衛生的環境中死去。  
就算把自己那份的糧食分給他們，他們也很輕易地就死去了。

欸，到底是誰說人生而平等的？  
在溫暖的家庭、被雙親寵愛的小孩，  
跟出身於貧民街、成天都怕死亡找上門的我，  
命的價值真的是平等的？

沒有能依靠的大人，有的只是手邊一把折疊刀。  
如果那一天殺了人、那一天便能勉強過日子。

冬季的夜空沒有星星，只有一片混濁的黑暗。  
我想為了某個人而戰——  
而不是為了自己。

所以拜託，誰都不要再留我一個人了。

☆

回到自己的臥室，將自己和Zom兩人份的下午茶  
——畢竟Zom八成醒了——還有餅乾罐一起放在銀托盤上。

那是以前Zom覺得很好吃、很喜歡的洋菓子店賣的餅乾。  
他一定會很開心。  
如果我能出聲，現在可能開心到開始哼歌了吧。

準備好了所有東西，要往玄關走去時，  
聽到了遠方傳來了鏗鏘的聲音。

那是什麼聲音？思考了幾秒，  
腦中浮現了個可能性，便把手中的托盤放到一旁  
往門外跑了出去。

走廊另一邊的盡頭，醫務室入口有個絕不可能看錯的  
綠色連帽衣人影蹲伏在地面上，Emile瞬間在腦中產生了不妙了想法。

跑近Zom確認他有沒有受傷。

幸好只有跌倒，沒有受傷的樣子。

Emile憤恨無法立刻問「你還好嗎？」、「你怎麼了？」的自己，  
一邊在對方的手掌上開始寫字。

『你 怎 麼 了』

「我醒來叫你好幾次，想說Emi你是不是不在，連腳步聲都沒聽到。  
欸，為、為什麼你不在？」

我都說、不要放我一個人走了嘛。  
他的手有些顫抖。

啊啊我又失敗了，Emile體悟到了這一點。

這樣他應該會很開心吧、我這樣做他應該會很高興吧？  
擅自判斷行動的結果，導致二次傷害了重要的人。  
本來應該、要用話語好好商量的。

至今為止互相告訴彼此不知情的事，  
說不定自以為很了解對方就怠慢了。

身處於一絲光線都見不著的世界裡，  
沒有人回應自己的呼聲，那有多不安啊。

『對 不 起』  
『我 去 準 備 了 下 午 茶』  
『應 該 要 好 好 通 知 你 的』

昨天也是、今天也是，都應該要把對同伴體貼的那顆心，  
在變成傲慢之前用話語好好表達出來。

扶Zom起身，回醫務室一起坐下折疊椅。  
等冷靜了下來，把想說的話一個字一個字告訴了他。

『很 抱 歉 昨 天 讓 作 戰 失 敗 導 致 你 行 動 不 便』

「為什麼Emi你要道歉？作戰失敗是我們兩個人的責任，  
行動不便的話你也一樣啊。」

『但 我 的 使 命 是 思 考 如 何 讓 大 家 安 全 地 獲 勝』

很傻眼我是作戰參謀吧？  
雖然Zom可能看不見我自嘲似的笑，  
但眼前的男子有些驚訝地嘆了氣。

「Emi你還記得我們第一次組合的時候嗎？」

『記 得』

那時Emile，是為了對敵國展開的戰爭進行提案而去了總統室一趟。  
但Gruppen突然下令「你下一場去跟Zom搭擋。」，  
那時很質疑這男的是不是在開玩笑。

身為非戰鬥人員的自己跟Zom組成游擊隊，  
那樣戰鬥力便會下降，這一點我還是有自知之明。  
提出反駁很多次了，但對方一臉沒有要聽的意思，  
最後拿「這是總統命令。」壓過了。

現在回想起來，說不定Gruppen已經看到了  
別人無法預測到了未來。

從那之後就有點半自暴自棄，  
練習了比以往更多次數的模擬戰法。  
考慮了很多種情況、撕掉寫好的戰法重寫，  
持續了好一陣子。

作戰執行當天，月光下Emile從窗戶露出上半身的姿態、  
以及Zom不斷地往敵人的眉間送入子彈的身影，  
這是最精彩的一幕。

“「一流槍手可是有三流車手跟著哦！」「那合起來就四流啦！」”

至今為止沒看過的景色浮現在了眼前。  
最後，兩人的戰果是最亮眼的。  
之後也有數次兩人組合出征戰場。

「那時候Emi說我是一流，自己是三流不是嗎？  
實際戰鬥經驗畢竟有差距，那是理所當然的。  
但論調查敵人性質、基礎理論、建立計畫，Emi才是一流的。  
我只會一個勁地往前衝，所以我才被分配進了游擊隊。」

『是』

「在跟Emi組搭擋之前，我靠自己的直覺總有辦法的。  
但那一晚，我往倍鏡裡看很驚訝。  
我不用特別找，敵人彷彿就被安排好的站在眼前給我瞄準。  
我是那時候才知道，在戰爭裡負責殺人的殺手、  
還有徹底逼敵人陷入絕境的腦袋都是必要的。

所以我們互相加強擅長的點，要是哪邊出錯了  
再由另一個人協助就好了嘛。」

『Z o m 不 覺 得 我 礙 手 礙 腳 嗎』

「我從來沒這樣想過，怎麼可能這樣想？」

太好了。

自己建立作戰計畫就能派上用場，  
很怕這樣失敗就被會拋棄了。

很怕Zom會不會另尋他人，將派不上用場的我丟在一旁。

「我不會丟下Emi一個人走，  
Emi你也不要答應別人放我一個人噢。」

『好』

這次絕對不會放你一個人。

我和Zom想的事情、專長雖然都不一樣，  
但說不定根本上來說，我們都擁有怕孤獨的心。

但要是待在一起就會變強的話，  
「想要待在一起」這樣想的話就無所畏懼了吧。

我能做到的就是為搭擋獻上最優秀的戰法，  
不要看丟他、在最近的位置保護他的背後。

『之 後 請 多 多 指 教』

「我也是啊Emi。」

——————————————————————————

Meanwhile at that time⋯⋯

位於郊外廢棄大樓群的某個角落——像是巨大生物的空殼——  
無機的混凝土建築物周圍有屏氣的人影。

「Shimma、小Sha，聽得到嗎？」  
「噢大老師，聽得很清楚咧。」

耳裡耳機聽見的聲音，  
是距離這裡幾公里外下指示的大老師傳來的聲音。  
Roboro則是和Hitoranran、Tonton、Gruppen他們聯繫。  
這次Tonton沒能阻止Gruppen上前線的樣子。

「現在對面沒有動作，也沒發現我們。  
隨時都可以開打。」  
「欸這次是殺掉所有人？」  
「你們兩個很急欸。  
不過P神也說了他們只是運氣好，但還是有繼續失明跟聲帶障礙的可能性。  
這不需要放水吧？盡情收拾他們。」

「「了解。」」

☆

「再怎麼說啊Gru，帶衝鋒槍會不會太危險了？」

「Tonton你說什麼呢，我們家兩個人可是受他們關照了。  
膚淺的回禮就太沒禮貌了。  
我還特地帶新拿的AK-47卡拉希尼科夫過來耶。  
哈～我興奮地聽見血沸騰的聲音啦～」

「啊欸～危險。這哪是回禮啊，根本是去還願參拜吧？」

從耳機裡聽見兩人的對話聲，  
想到敵人應該會被轟得體無完膚，都忍不住想幫他們砌十字架了。

復仇鬼Hitoranran雖然沒講話，但他應該也耐不住了。

這群幹部都嗨到這了，要是Roboro這時候喊停——  
不過到對面全部人斷氣完之前，這群人都沒有要停手的意思吧。  
啊也沒有要喊停的意思就是了。

所有人的手錶都表示距離衝入時間愈來愈接近。

秒針到達頂頭的瞬間，Gruppen宣言：

「諸君，開戰吧。」


End file.
